


An Act of God?

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill - 'Would a Zombie Apocalypse count as an Act of God?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of God?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended 
> 
> ****
> 
> Prompt left at fic_promptly by the awesome peaceful_sands

“Does a Zombie Apocalypse count as an Act of God?”

Cougar didn’t even bother to look up from his scrambled eggs. It was Pooch’s turn to cook and Jolene had trained him well, his eggs were to die for.

“Cougs?”

Cougar stared at his plate, vaguely wondering whether they’d get any kind of mission soon. They’d been stuck at home for two weeks and he was already getting sedentary. Granted the last op had been something of a gangfuck but all the same, he was bored. Maybe he could head to the range and check the zero on his rifle. He’d checked it two days ago, but still, a man could never be too careful as far as his weapon was concerned.

“Couuuuugggggar.”

Cougar closed his eyes and prayed for something to shut Jensen up. It was too early and he hadn’t had nearly enough coffee to deal with a zombie conversation.

“Cougar.”

“What?” Normally he could ignore annoying people but somehow Jensen managed to get under his skin in a way nobody else could.

“Zombie Apocalypse. Would that invalidate insurance?”

“What the fuck are you smoking these days?”

“Sadly, dude, nothing,” Jensen shook his head unhappily. “Roque found the last of the good stuff and confiscated it. He and Clay are probably out riding rainbows right now.” He poked at his own plate of eggs. “I was only wondering about the zombies ‘cause it’d be a real bitch to have your home destroyed by them and then not be able to claim on your insurance. Plus, you know, there are zombies heading this way right now.”

Cougar raised his head and looked Jensen dead in the eye. Jensen nodded slowly.

“I am not kidding, dude. Look out the window. Or don’t ‘cause they might see you and I’d hate to have to watch a dead dude eat your brain.”

Something in Jensen’s voice made Cougar’s gut clench. Slowly, he leaned forward until he could just see out of the kitchen window. Holy Shit. Zombies, shambling down the quiet suburban road. Holy Mother Fuck.

“See?” Jensen said, sounding more smug than anyone had a right to be in such a situation. “Told you. And I bet they’ll invalidate everyone’s insurance. Act of God and all that crap.”

Cougar blinked a few times, then very slowly sat back down and continued shoveling eggs into his mouth. When his plate was clean, he picked it up, placed it carefully in the sink, then reached under the kitchen table for the shotgun which was duct taped there.

“Good thinking,” Jensen grinned. He stood and rummaged in a cereal box, producing a nine mil. “Shall we?”

Cougar steeled himself as dragging footsteps made their way to the front door and hands began clawing on it.

“Oh, yeah,” Jensen said, almost gleeful. “Zombie Apocalypse. How freakin’ cool is this?!”

 


End file.
